Jeff Hardy
| birth_place = Cameron, North Carolina, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Raleigh, North Carolina | billed = Cameron, North Carolina | trainer = Dory Funk Jr. | debut = October 15, 1993 | retired = }} Jeffrey "Jeff" Nero Hardy (born August 31, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA).He is best known for his time in the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWE). Before gaining prominence in WWE, Hardy performed for the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA), a promotion he ran with his brother Matt.After being signed by WWE, the brothers worked as jobbers, before gaining notoriety in the tag team division, partly due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. With the addition of Lita, the team became known as Team Xtreme and continued to rise in popularity. As a tag team wrestler, Hardy is a six-time World Tag Team Champion and a one-time WCW Tag Team Champion. Hardy has also experienced success as a singles wrestler and is a three-time world champion, having held the WWE Championship once and World Heavyweight Championship twice, a four-time Intercontinental Champion, and has held the Light Heavyweight, and European Championships once each. He is also a former Hardcore Champion, having held the championship on three occasions. He received his first major main event push towards the end of 2007, including challenging for the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble in 2008, and eventually won the WWE Championship at the Armageddon pay-per-view in December 2008. After his run with the WWE Championship, Hardy would go on to win the World Heavyweight Championship from CM Punk at Night of Champions 2009, before dropping it back to Punk at SummerSlam, then challenging Punk again in a Steel Cage match the following week on Friday Night SmackDown!, where his career with WWE was on the line. Hardy lost the match, and therefore left WWE. In January 2010, Hardy returned to TNA. Moreover, Hardy is involved in motocross, music, painting, and other artistic endeavors. He is currently a member of the band Peroxwhy?gen. Early life Hardy is the son of Gilbert and Ruby Moore Hardy, and the younger brother of Matt. Their mother died of brain cancer in 1986, when Hardy was nine. He developed an interest in motocross aged 12 and got his first bike, a Yamaha YZ-80, at age 13. He had his first race when he was in ninth grade. Hardy played baseball as a child, but had to stop after he crashed during a motocross race, injuring his arm. He also played football during high school as a fullback and linebacker. He briefly competed in amateur wrestling in high school. He had to stop playing sports in high school, after he was ordered to pick between professional wrestling and playing sports, and he chose wrestling. Hardy's favorite subjects in school were U.S. history and art, which he did for extra credit. Professional wrestling career Early career Hardy cites Sting, The Ultimate Warrior, and Shawn Michaels as his childhood inspirations to wrestle. Hardy had been on World Wrestling Federation (WWF) television as a jobber—a wrestler who consistently loses to make his opponents look stronger—as early as age sixteen. His first WWF match was against Razor Ramon on May 24, 1994.The next day he wrestled against The 1-2-3 Kid, and the match aired on the June 25 episode of Superstars. He occasionally wrestled as a jobber as late as 1997 before beginning his first major run in 1998.Hardy, along with his brother Matt and friends, started their own federation, the Trampoline Wrestling Federation (TWF) and mimicked the moves they saw on television. Later on, the TWF went under several different names, eventually being integrated into a county fair in North Carolina. The brothers and their friends then began to work for other independent companies. They drove all over the East Coast of the United States, working for companies such as ACW and other small promotions. Before arriving in the WWF, Matt formed his own wrestling promotion, the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA) with Thomas Simpson. The promotion was a more successful version of the original TWF and included talent such as both Hardy brothers, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, Joey Matthews, and Steve Corino, among others.In OMEGA, each of the brothers portrayed several different characters; Hardy portrayed such characters as Willow the Wisp, Iceman, Mean Jimmy Jack Tomkins, and The Masked Mountain. While there, Hardy held the New Frontier Championship as a singles competitor and the Tag Team Championship with Matt.The promotion folded in April 1998 when they signed contracts with the WWF. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment The Hardy Boyz (1998–2002) The Hardy brothers eventually caught the eyes of the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). After being signed to a contract in 1998, they were trained by Dory Funk Jr. in his Funkin' Dojo with other notable wrestlers such as Kurt Angle, Christian, Test, and A-Train. When the team was finally brought up to WWF television, after months of 'jobbing' and live events, they formed the acrobatic tag team called the Hardy Boyz. While feuding with The Brood in mid-1999, they added Michael Hayes as their manager. On July 5, they won their first WWF Tag Team Championship by defeating the Acolytes, but lost it back to them a month later. After the dissolution of the Brood, the Hardys joined forces with Gangrel as The New Brood and feuded with Edge and Christian. This stable did not last long, however, and on October 17, 1999 at No Mercy, the Hardy Boyz won the managerial services of Terri Runnels in the finals of the Terri Invitational Tournament in the WWF's first ever tag team ladder match against Edge and Christian. In 2000, the Hardy Boyz found a new manager in their real-life friend Lita. Together, the three became known as "Team Xtreme". They continued their feud with Edge and Christian throughout 2000, defeating them for the WWF Tag Team Championship on two occasions. At SummerSlam the Hardy Boyz competed in the first ever Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match (TLC match), for the Tag Team Championship against the Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian, but were unsuccessful. Hardy gained attention for his high risk stunts in the TLC matches in the year 2000, 2001, and 2002. He made a name for himself as one of the most seemingly reckless and unorthodox WWF performers of his time. In 2001, Hardy received a push as a singles competitor, and he held the WWF Intercontinental (defeating Triple H), Light Heavyweight (defeating Jerry Lynn) and Hardcore Championships (defeating Mike Awesome and Rob Van Dam on two separate occasions). At the end of 2001, the Hardys began a storyline in which they began to fight, which led to Matt demanding a match at Vengeance, with Lita as the special guest referee. After Hardy beat Matt at Vengeance, while Matt's foot was on the ropes, Hardy and Lita began feuding against Matt. In the middle of the feud, however, Hardy faced The Undertaker in a Hardcore Championship match and lost. After the match, the Undertaker was scripted to attack both Hardy and Lita, injuring them. On the next episode of SmackDown!, the Undertaker also attacked Matt, also injuring him, in storyline. The Hardys and Lita were not seen again until the Royal Rumble, because WWE did not have another storyline for their characters. The Hardys later came back as a team, and there was never any mention of their previous storyline split. In early April 2002, the Hardy Boyz began a feud with Brock Lesnar after Lesnar gave Matt an F-5 on the steel entrance ramp, which led to an angered Hardy seeking revenge on Lesnar. At Backlash, Hardy faced-off against Lesnar in his first televised match. Lesnar dominated Hardy and won the match by knockout. Lesnar and the Hardys continued to feud over the next few weeks, with the Hardys coming out victorious only once by disqualification. At Judgement Day, Lesnar gained the upper hand on the Hardy Boyz before tagging his partner (and manager), Paul Heyman, in to claim the win for the team. In July 2002, Hardy won his third Hardcore Championship by defeating Bradshaw. Singles competition (2002–2003) After years in the tag team division, Hardy took on The Undertaker in a ladder match for the Undisputed Championship. Hardy came up short, but earned the Undertaker's respect. Hardy competed for singles titles on several occasions and defeated William Regal for the WWE European Championship.Hardy was defeated a few weeks later by Rob Van Dam in a match to unify the European Championship and the Intercontinental Championship, and the European Championship was dropped. Finally, the Hardy Boyz split apart, as Hardy continued to pursue his singles ambitions on Raw and his brother, Matt was drafted to the SmackDown! brand. In January 2003, he briefly turned into a heel (villain) after he attacked Van Dam and Shawn Michaels. It ended a month later when he saved Stacy Keibler from an attack by then-villain, Christian.In February, he had a brief program with Michaels, which saw the two team up. Then, in storyline, Hardy began dating Trish Stratus after saving her from Steven Richards and Victoria in March. Hardy and Stratus had a brief on-screen relationship that saw the duo talking backstage, kissing, and teaming together in matches. Hardy, however, was released from WWE on April 22, 2003. The reasons given for the release were Hardy's erratic behavior, drug use, refusal to go to rehab, deteriorating ring performance, as well as constant tardiness and no-showing events. Hardy also cites "burn out" and the need for time off as reasons for leaving WWE. Time off and independent circuit (2003) Hardy made his first wrestling appearance after being released from WWE at an OMEGA show, on May 24.3 Using his old gimmick, "Willow the Wisp", Hardy challenged Krazy K for the OMEGA Cruiserweight Championship, but lost the match.3 Hardy performed with the Ring of Honor (ROH) promotion on one occasion.61 Hardy appeared at ROH's 2003 show, Death Before Dishonor, under his "Willow the Wisp" gimmick, wearing a mask and trench coat.61 Hardy was quickly unmasked and lost his jacket, wearing attire similar to that he wore in WWE.61 Hardy was booed and heckled before, during, and after the match by the ROH audience, who chanted "We want Matt!" and "You were fired!" during his match with Joey Matthews and Krazy K, which Hardy won.61 Hardy then took a whole year off of wrestling to concentrate on motocross and finish his motocross track.12 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2006) Hardy debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) on June 23, 2004, at the Second Anniversary Show, in a match against TNA X Division Champion A.J. Styles, for the title.62 He also debuted his new entrance theme "Modest", a song performed by Hardy himself,63 and a new nickname, "The Charismatic Enigma".3 The match ended in a no contest when Kid Kash and Dallas interfered.62 Hardy returned to TNA on July 21 and was awarded a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship.64 Hardy challenged for the title on September 8, losing to NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett.65 In October 2004, he won a tournament,66 earning a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship on November 7 at Victory Road, TNA's first monthly pay-per-view.67 Hardy was defeated by Jarrett once again in a ladder match at Victory Road following interference from Kevin Nash and Scott Hall.67 One month later at Turning Point, Hardy, Styles and Randy Savage defeated Jarrett, Hall and Nash (collectively known as the Kings of Wrestling).68 Hardy went on to defeat Hall in a singles match, substituting for Héctor Garza at Final Resolution on January 16, 2005.69 At Against All Odds in February 2005, Hardy lost to Abyss in a "Full Metal Mayhem" match for the number one contendership to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship.70 Hardy returned the favor by defeating Abyss in a Falls Count Anywhere match at Destination X in March.71 Hardy then went on to feud with Raven,7273 with Hardy booked to defeat Raven in a steel cage match at Lockdown in April.74 Hardy was suspended from TNA after no-showing his "Clockwork Orange House of Fun" rematch with Raven at Hard Justice on May 15, allegedly due to travel difficulties.37576 Hardy's suspension was lifted on August 5, and he returned at Sacrifice approximately a week later, attacking Jeff Jarrett.77 He wrestled his first TNA match in four months at Unbreakable on September 11, losing to Bobby Roode following interference from Jarrett.78 Throughout October 2005, Hardy became embroiled in a feud with Abyss, Rhino and Sabu.7980 The four way feud culminated in a Monster's Ball match at Bound for Glory on October 23, which Rhino won after delivering a second rope Rhino Driver to Hardy.581 In the course of the match, Hardy delivered a Swanton Bomb to Abyss from a height of approximately 17 ft 0 in (5.18 m).81 Later that night, Hardy competed in a ten-man battle royal for the number one contendership to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, which Rhino also won.81 At Genesis in November, Hardy lost to Monty Brown in another number one contender match.82 Hardy was scheduled to wrestle on the pre-show of Turning Point in December 2005, but once again no-showed the event, again citing traveling problems.35 Hardy was suspended as a result and did not appear on TNA television again.3 In March, April, and May 2006, Hardy appeared on several live events promoted by TNA in conjunction with Dave Hebner and the United Wrestling Federation.35 Return to World Wrestling Entertainment Raw (2006) On August 4, 2006, WWE announced that Hardy had re-signed with the company.60 In the following weeks, vignettes aired hyping his return on the August 21 episode of Raw.83 On the day of his return, Hardy received a push and defeated then-WWE Champion Edge by disqualification when Lita pulled Edge out of the ring.84 After failing to capture the Intercontinental Championship from Johnny Nitro over the next few weeks, including at Unforgiven,85 Hardy finally defeated Nitro to win his second Intercontinental Championship on the October 2 episode of Raw.86 On the November 6 episode of Raw, Hardy lost the Intercontinental Championship back to Nitro, after Nitro hit him with the Intercontinental Championship title belt.87 One week later, Hardy regained it on the November 13 episode of Raw, with a crucifix pin.88 This marked Hardy's third reign as Intercontinental Champion.38 The Hardys reunion (2006–2007) On the November 21 episode of ECW on Sci Fi Hardy teamed with his brother, Matt, for the first time in almost five years to defeat the Full Blooded Italians.89 At Survivor Series, they both were a part of Team D-Generation X, which gained the victory over Team Rated-RKO with a clean sweep.90 The brothers then received their first opportunity since Hardy's return to win a tag team championship at Armageddon.91 They competed in a four-team ladder match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, but they came up short in their attempt.91 In the course of the match, however, they inadvertently legitimately injured Joey Mercury's face.92 With Hardy still feuding with Johnny Nitro and the other members of MNM into 2007, he was challenged once again by Nitro at New Year's Revolution in a steel cage match for the Intercontinental Championship.93 Hardy once again defeated Nitro.93 Hardy then teamed with Matt to defeat MNM at both the Royal Rumble and No Way Out pay-per-views.9495 The next night on Raw, February 19, Hardy was defeated for the Intercontinental Championship by Umaga.96 In April 2007, Hardy competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 23.97 During the match, Matt threw Edge onto a ladder and encouraged Hardy, who was close to the winning briefcase, to finish him off.97 Hardy then leaped off the 20-foot-high (6.1 m) ladder, drove Edge through the ladder with a leg drop, seemingly injuring both Edge and himself.97 The two were unable to continue the match and were removed from ringside on stretchers.97 The next night on Raw, April 2, the Hardys competed in a 10-team battle royal for the World Tag Team Championship.98 They won the titles after eliminating Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.98 They then began a feud with Cade and Murdoch, with the Hardys retaining the Championship in their first title defense against them at Backlash and again at Judgment Day.99100 The Hardys, however, dropped the titles to Cade and Murdoch on June 4 on Raw.101 The Hardys earned a rematch at Vengeance: Night of Champions but were defeated.102 Main event status (2007–2009) In the midst of feuding with Umaga, who defeated Hardy at The Great American Bash to retain the Intercontinental Championship in late July,103 Hardy was abruptly taken off WWE programming.3 He posted on his own website and in the forums of TheHardyShow.com that it was time off to heal, stemming from a bad fall taken in a match against Mr. Kennedy on the July 23 episode of Raw.3 He made his return on the August 27 episode of Raw beating Kennedy by disqualification after Umaga interfered.104 The following week, on September 3, Hardy successfully captured his fourth Intercontinental Championship by defeating Umaga for the title.105 This was the start of a push for Hardy, and at Survivor Series, Hardy and Triple H were the last two standing to win the traditional elimination match.106 Hardy began an on and off tag team with Triple H,107108 which eventually led to a respectful feud between the two.108 The scripted rivalry continued at Armageddon, when Hardy defeated Triple H to become the number one contender for the WWE Championship.109 In the weeks leading up to the Royal Rumble, Hardy and Randy Orton engaged in a personal feud, which began when Orton kicked Hardy's brother, Matt, in the head in the storyline.110 Hardy, in retaliation, performed a Swanton Bomb on Orton from the top of the Raw set and seemed to have all the momentum after coming out on top in their encounters.11111112 Hardy, however, lost the title match at the Royal Rumble,11 but was named as one of six men to compete in an Elimination Chamber match at No Way Out, where he survived to the final two before being eliminated by the eventual winner, Triple H.113 During the March 3 episode of Raw, Hardy appeared on Chris Jericho's "Highlight Reel" segment as a special guest, but ended up attacking Jericho.114 This led to an Intercontinental title match on the following Raw where Hardy dropped the title to Jericho.115 Off-screen, Hardy dropped the title after he was suspended for sixty days, as of March 11, for his second violation of the company's Substance Abuse and Drug Testing Policy.116 Hardy was also removed from the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXIV after the suspension was announced.116117 Hardy returned on the May 12 episode of Raw, defeating Umaga.118 This reignited the rivalry between the two, and they met in a Falls Count Anywhere match at One Night Stand, which Hardy won.119 On June 23, 2008, Hardy was drafted from the Raw brand to the SmackDown brand, as a part of the 2008 WWE Draft.120 Hardy made his SmackDown debut on the July 4 episode, defeating John Morrison.121 Hardy participated in the WWE Championship Scramble match at Unforgiven and also challenged for the Championship at No Mercy and Cyber Sunday, but failed to win each time.122123124 He was originally scheduled to be in the WWE Championship match at Survivor Series, but, in storyline, was found unconscious in his hotel, allowing the returning Edge to replace him in the match and win the title.125126 At Armageddon in December 2008, Hardy defeated the defending champion Edge and Triple H in a triple threat match to capture the WWE Championship, his first world heavyweight championship.10127 In January 2009, Hardy's next storyline led to his involvement in scripted accidents, including a hit-and-run automobile accident and an accident involving his ring entrance pyrotechnics.128129 At the 2009 Royal Rumble, Hardy lost his WWE Championship to Edge after Hardy's brother, Matt, interfered on Edge's behalf and hit Hardy with a steel chair.130 The buildup to this feud involved Matt implying that he was responsible for all of Hardy's accidents over the past few months, and at WrestleMania XXV, Hardy was defeated by Matt in an Extreme Rules match.131132 In a rematch at Backlash, however, Hardy defeated Matt in an "I Quit" match.133 At Extreme Rules, Hardy defeated Edge to win the World Heavyweight Championship in a ladder match. Immediately after the match, however, CM Punk cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase, which gave him a guaranteed world championship match at any time he wanted, and defeated Hardy to win the championship.134 Hardy received his rematch at The Bash, and won the match via disqualification, with Punk still retaining the title.135 At Night of Champions, however, Hardy won the championship for the second time, by defeating Punk.136137 At the SummerSlam pay-per-view in August, Hardy lost the title back to Punk in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match.138 On the August 28 episode of SmackDown, Punk defeated Hardy in a steel cage rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship, resulting in Hardy being forced to leave WWE, in storyline, per the pre-match stipulation.139 This storyline was put in place to allow Hardy to leave WWE to heal his injuries, including a neck injury.140141 Hardy also had two herniated discs in his lower back and was suffering from Restless legs syndrome.140141 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling return (2010) On TNA's first live Monday edition of Impact! on January 4, 2010, Hardy made his return to TNA, along with Shannon Moore.142 He was attacked by Homicide after emerging from the crowd, but hit Homicide with a steel chair and performed the Twist of Fate on the Impact! Zone ramp.142 He later appeared in backstage segments throughout the evening.143 The following day, it was reported that Hardy had signed a new contract with TNA.6 Hardy would make his next appearance for the company on the March 8 episode of Impact!, saving D'Angelo Dinero, Abyss and Hulk Hogan from A.J. Styles, Ric Flair and Desmond Wolfe.144 The following week Hardy defeated the TNA World Heavyweight Champion A.J. Styles in a non-title match.145 On the April 5 episode of Impact! Hardy was introduced as a member of Team Hogan for the annual Lethal Lockdown match, where they would face Team Flair.146 At Lockdown Team Hogan (Hardy, Abyss, Jeff Jarrett and Rob Van Dam) defeated Team Flair (Sting, Desmond Wolfe, Robert Roode and James Storm).147 At Sacrifice Hardy defeated Mr. Anderson.148 After the event, Anderson turned face and eventually managed to convince the skeptical Hardy that he really had changed, after which the two went on to form a tag team.149150 At Slammiversary VIII Hardy and Anderson, now known as Enigmatic Assholes, defeated Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm) in a tag team match.151 On the August 19 edition of Impact! the TNA World Heavyweight Championship was vacated and Hardy was entered into an eight man tournament for the title, defeating Rob Terry in his first round match.152 At the semifinals at No Surrender Hardy first wrestled Kurt Angle to a twenty minute time limit draw, after which Eric Bischoff ordered a five minute extra time. After that and a second five minute extra time also ended in draws, it was ruled that, due to a cut, Angle wouldn't be allowed to continue the match, ending the match in a no contest.153 After wrestling a draw on the September 16 edition of Impact!, it was announced that both Hardy and Angle would advance to the finals at Bound for Glory, where they will compete with Mr. Anderson in a three–way match.154 Other media Hardy appeared on the February 7, 1999 episode of That '70s Show entitled "That Wrestling Show", along with Matt, as an uncredited wrestler.155156 Hardy and Matt also appeared on Tough Enough in early 2001, talking to and wrestling the contestants.157 He appeared on the February 25, 2002 episode of Fear Factor competing against five other World Wrestling Federation wrestlers.158 He was eliminated in the first round.158 Hardy also appears on The Hardy Show, an internet web show which features the Hardys, Shannon Moore and many of their friends.159 In September 2009, Hardy signed a deal with Fox 21 studios to appear in a reality television show.140 In 2001, Hardy, Matt and Lita appeared in Rolling Stone magazine's 2001 Sports Hall of Fame issue.160 In 2003, Hardy and Matt, with the help of Michael Krugman, wrote and published their autobiography The Hardy Boyz: Exist 2 Inspire.161 As part of WWE, Hardy has appeared in several of their DVDs, including The Hardy Boyz: Leap of Faith (2001) and The Ladder Match (2007).162163 He is also featured in the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling release Enigma: The Best of Jeff Hardy (2005) and Pro Wrestling's Ultimate Insiders: Hardy Boys – From the Backyard to the Big Time (2005). On April 29, 2008, WWE released "Twist of Fate: The Matt and Jeff Hardy Story".162 The DVD features footage of the brothers in OMEGA and WWE, and also briefly mentions Hardy's first run with TNA.162 In December 2009, WWE released a DVD about Hardy entitled Jeff Hardy: My Life, My Rules.164 Artistic pursuits Hardy has an eclectic set of interests outside of wrestling. He calls his artistic side "The Imag-I-Nation".165 At one stage, Hardy constructed a 30-foot (9.1 m) statue of an "aluminummy" named "Neroameee" out of tin foil outside of his recording studio (a spray painted trailer).2 On another occasion, he created an artificial volcano in his front yard, which he then jumped over on his motocross dirtbike. On another occasion Hardy created a large sculpture of his brother Matt's hand signal "V1", which was seen on "The Hardy Show", an Internet web show which features both the Hardys, Shannon Moore and many of their friends.166 Hardy is also an artist and poet.2 Hardy taught himself how to play guitar and later bought a drum kit.167 In 2003, Hardy formed a band, Peroxwhy?gen, with members of the band Burnside 6, and Moore, who later left.63167 He also converted a trailer into a recording studio.167 The band recorded two songs;15 One song was "September Day", a song Jeff wrote in reaction to the September 11, 2001 attacks.168 Rumors arose that Peroxwhy?gen split up in 2004 shortly after recording the second song, "Modest", which Hardy later used as his entrance music in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling.63 On the official Peroxwhy?gen MySpace, however, the rumors were denounced.13 Currently, Peroxwhy?gen only has two members, Hardy and JR Merrill.13 Personal life He has a tattoo of roots that starts on his head, behind his ear, and finishes at his hand.169 He also has a few other signature designed tattoos, one of which, a dragon, he hid from his father.169 It was also the first tattoo he got in 1998.170 He later got tattoos of the Chinese symbols for "Peace" and "Health", as well as tattoos of fire and a wave.170 Hardy regards his tattoos as his "artistic impulses".171 Hardy is very good friends with Shannon Moore, who he has known since around 1987.172 He is also good friends with Marty Garner and Jason Arhndt.173174 He regards Vanilla Ice as a big influence on him,175 and he was even nicknamed "Ice" by Scott Hall.176 Hardy met his girlfriend Beth Britt in 1999, shortly after the Hardy Boyz had won the WWF Tag Team Championship for the first time.177 Hardy and his brother Matt went to a club in Southern Pines, North Carolina, where Hardy met her.177 On March 15, 2008, it was reported that Hardy's house had burned to the ground in a fire.116117 Hardy and his girlfriend were not home at the time, but his dog, Jack, was killed in the fire.116117 It is believed that the fire was started by faulty electrical wiring.178 In October 2008, Hardy was building a new home in the same area, which was expected to be completed by early 2009.116117 In August 2010, Hardy announced that Britt is pregnant with the couple's first child.179 On September 17, 2008, Hardy was involved in an incident at the Nashville International Airport's Southwest gate.180 A Southwest Airline employee reported that Hardy appeared to be intoxicated and therefore, he was not allowed to board the flight.180 He was not, however, arrested as he was said to be "calm" and "co-operative", and he made other arrangements to get home.180 On September 11, 2009 Hardy was arrested on charges of trafficking in controlled prescription pills and possession of anabolic steroids, after a search of his house yielded 262 Vicodin prescription pills, 180 soma prescription pills, 555 milliliters of anabolic steroids, a residual amount of powder cocaine, and drug paraphernalia.181 In wrestling Finishing moves Reverse of Fate (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam)3 Spine Line (Armlock cloverleaf)182 – OMEGA;3 used as a regular move in TNA182 Swanton Bomb / The Swanton (WWE/TNA) (High-angle senton bomb)24 Twist of Fate (Front facelock dropped either into a cutter – WWE/ TNA or a stunner – TNA; 2004–2006)2 Signature moves Baseball slide183 Diving clothesline from off a barricade184 Double leg drop to the opponent's groin or midsection3 Hardyac Arrest185 (Rope aided corner dropkick)186 Mule kick187 Plancha188189 Positioned at the top rope or on another ladder, Hardy performs a diving leg drop after leapfrogging over a ladder182 Sitout inverted suplex slam186 Sitout jawbreaker3 Whisper in the Wind (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent)2 Managers Gangrel31 Michael Hayes3 Lita3 Trish Stratus Terri3 Nicknames "The Charismatic Enigma"3190 (TNA / WWE) "The Extreme Enigma" (WWE) "The Legend Thriller"119 (WWE) "The Rainbow–Haired Warrior"11 (WWE) Entrance themes "Loaded" by Zack Tempest191 (WWF/E; 1999–2003, 2006–2008) "Tourniquet" by Marilyn Manson192 (ROH; 2003) "Modest" by Peroxwhy?gen63 (TNA; 2004–2006, 2010) "No More Words" by Endeverafter193 (WWE; 2008–2009) "Modest (Remix)" by Peroxwhy?gen and Dale Oliver (TNA; 2010) Championships and accomplishments National Championship Wrestling NCW Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times)3 New Dimension Wrestling NDW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time)5 New Frontier Wrestling Association NFWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time)5 North East Wrestling NEW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time)5 NWA 2000 NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts OMEGA New Frontiers Championship (1 time)27 OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy5194 Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI Comeback of the Year (2007)195 PWI Match of the Year (2000) with Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian in a Triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 2000196 PWI Match of the Year (2001) with Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven197 PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2008, 2009)198 PWI Tag Team of the Year (2000) with Matt Hardy196 PWI ranked him #13 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009199 Universal Wrestling Association UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time)5 World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Hardy3 World Heavyweight Championship (2 times)136200 WWE Championship (1 time)910 WWE European Championship (1 time)952 WWF Hardcore Championship (3 times)40 WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (4 times)38 WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time)39 WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Matt Hardy9201 Terri Invitational Tournament32 – with Matt Hardy Ninth Grand Slam Champion Eighteenth Triple Crown Champion Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year (2008) Swanton Bomb to Randy Orton from the top of the Raw set (Raw, January 14) 202 Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year (2009) Jumping from ladder onto CM Punk at SummerSlam Wrestling Observer Newsletter Best Flying Wrestler (2000)203 Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (2008) Hardy attacked in stairwell before Survivor Series204 External links TNA Wrestling profile The Hardy Show Slam! Sports bio and story archive Jeff Hardy at the Internet Movie Database Online World of Wrestling profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni